Ce n'est pas possible !
by Youni
Summary: Tout ça à cause d'un escalier. Slash Angelus/Spike. Noncon.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jess Whedon.

Rating : non-con

Pendant le saison 2 de Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Cette fic a été écrite pour Mel, donc en espérant ne pas te décevoir !

**CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !**

* * *

"Foutu fauteuil !"

"Mais pourquoi t'énerves-tu, Spike ?"

"Drusilla, mon fauteuil ne me permet pas de descendre les foutus escaliers de cette maison."

"Oh ? C'est vrai ? Je vais aller voir quelqu'un, à tout à l'heure mon Prince Noir !"

"Mais attend Drusilla, ne me laisse pas comme ça !" s'écria-t-il pour l'empêcher de partir.

Trop tard, Drusilla était partit en sautillant joyeusement sur le carrelage, chantonnant une chanson datant déjà de plusieurs siècles, laissant Spike sur son fauteuil, juste devant l'escalier qui était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

Après dix minutes, où il n'avait fait que grogner, il entendit un bruit derrière lui, se retournant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son fauteuil, il vit Angelus se diriger vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors Spiky, on est bloqué ?" ricana le brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?" gronda le blond.

"Moi ? Mais je viens t'aider voyons ! Drusilla m'a demandé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que tu descende cet escalier."

"Et en gentil petit chien, tu as obéis ?" railla Spike.

"C'est néanmoins sur le petit chien que tu dois compter pour descendre !" répliqua Angelus.

"Et alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Me balancer dans l'escalier la tête la première pour que je me brise tous les os ?"

"J'y avais pensé, l'idée me semblait intéressante, mais finalement j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien mieux à faire !"

"Et quelle est donc cette brillante idée, Angelus ?"

Spike se sentit tout à coup soulevé dans les airs, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était tranquillement dans les bras de Angelus, porté telle une mariée.

"Ehhh ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, tout de suite !"

**"****S**i tu préfère te rompre le cou, c'est ton choix."

Spike ne répondit pas et se laissa donc porter ainsi même si cela lui était des plus humiliant. Au lieu de le déposer en bas de l'escalier, le brun emmena son fardeau un peu plus loin, plus exactement dans sa propre chambre.

"Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?"

Le plus grand ne répondit pas et le déposa sur le lit, puis il s'assit à ses côtés. Un petit silence dura quelques minutes avant que Spike ne se décide à le briser.

"Je veux m'en aller !" dit-il soudainement.

"Et comment vas-tu faire ?" demanda Angelus, sans un mouvement.

"Je vais y aller en marchant !" dit le blond avec détermination.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça !" se moqua le plus vieux.

Spike fit donc de son mieux pour se lever mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ce fut de tomber en avant et de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Angelus éclata de rire devant cette vue plus que grotesque, c'est que le jeune vampire l'amusait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Il jouissait de le voir dans cette position de faiblesse, bloqué dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le blesser un peu plus.

Spike qui était quand à lui toujours sur le sol, le regarda avec rage.

"Tu veux de l'aide Spiky ?" ria le brun.

"Vas chier !" grogna le dit Spiky, frustré que ses jambes ne répondent pas.

Il mit tout son poids sur ses bras et essaya de se traîner au sol, à première vue, c'était plutôt pitoyable. Cependant l'ancien petit ami de la tueuse ne se moqua pas, il le regardait attentivement ramper sur le parquet, semblant très intéressé par ce nouveau mouvement de la part du blond.

Tout d'un coup, Spike s'arrêta, il avait sentit un poids sur lui, regardant plus attentivement la chose sur son dos, il vit son idiot de Sire lui souriant lubriquement. Celui-ci était assis à califourchon sur lui. Il avait décidé que la position de Spike était trop tentante pour passer à côté.

"Descend de là, Angelus !" fit Spike méchamment, en ayant assez que le brun se moque de lui.

"Non." répondit calmement celui-ci.

"Dégage de là, je t'ai dis !" cria le blond à bout de nerf.

"Tu vois mon cher Spiky, tu n'as jamais réussis à te contrôler, c'est désolant !"

"Ca-sse-toi !" dit le plus jeune en prononçant bien les syllabes.

"Tu es pathétique."

Ne tenant plus, Spike le mordit violemment à l'avant bras, le sang glissant entre ses lèvres. Angelus siffla de douleur.

"Ça tu vas le payer. Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place, _Spiky._ "

Il l'écrasa brutalement sur le sol, lui tenant fermement les poignets au dessus de la tête. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'embrassa sauvagement sous le regard ahuri du Sanguinaire qui sous le coup de l'étonnement avait entrouvert la bouche, ce qui permit au plus grand de lui pilonner la bouche.

Lorsque enfin, Angelus décida d'arrêter l'exploration de sa bouche, Spike recula du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Pourquoi.. t'as fait ..ça ?" demanda t-il à bout de souffle.

Pour toute réponse, le brun s'approcha de lui, un sourire pervers attaché aux lèvres.

"Ne t'approche pas !" réussi à dire le décoloré.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire Spike ? Tu penses que tu peux fuir ? Nous sommes dans ma chambre, tu n'arrives même pas à te mettre sur tes jambes, tu es donc sans défense." ricana méchamment Angel, en mettant bien l'accent sur sa vulnérabilité.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Ton corps Spike, c'est ça que je veux !"

"Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! répliqua furieux le blond, se rappelant de douloureux souvenirs.

"Mais bien sûr que si tu es mon jouet, depuis que tu es devenue vampire, tu es à moi Spike et ce pour toujours, pour l'éternité !"

"Tu rêves !" fit-il haineusement.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Il sauta sur Spike et déchira sa chemise toute neuve, puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon et son boxer. Le plus jeune ce débattit violemment sur le sol, essayant de repousser son attaquant.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas droit de lui faire ça.

Il fut terrifié de sentir l'érection de Angel sur sa cuisse.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Il cauchemardait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il allait se réveiller et se retrouver devant ce maudit escalier.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il le sut lorsque la douleur le déchira en deux, il poussa un cri mais personne d'autre ne l'entendit. Les mouvements de bassin de son Sire s'accentuaient. Le sang coula ce qui lui permis de supporter mieux l'attaque.

Juste un peu.

Le volume de ses cris augmenta et finalement Angelus se libéra en lui avec un soupir de contentement. Sans même lancer un regard à la forme toujours chiffonnée au sol, il s'en alla, tranquillement et sereinement, son envie assouvie.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, le blond laissa échapper un grognement.

Il avait mal. Il avait été humilié.

Malgré la douleur, Spike se positionna dos contre le mur.

Son visage défait par les larmes de rage. Son regard si bleu, était devenue un peu plus foncé par la couleur noir de la haine.

Il voulait lui faire payer. Il voulait se venger.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

Il y arriverait.

Même si cela devait lui prendre des années, des siècles.

Et malgré son mal, entre les larmes de douleur et de rages qui coulaient, il sourit.

Il sourit en pensant à sa vengeance.

Ce vampire qui l'avait ridiculiser et humilié pendant toutes ces années, allait payer.

Il le tuerait.

Spike se promit de ne plus jamais avoir peur de lui, de ne plus jamais se soumettre.

Lorsque William le Sanguinaire reviendra, sa vengeance s'accomplira.


End file.
